Diabolik Lovers Vol.2 Kanato Sakamaki (CD personaj)
Diabolik Lovers Vol.2 Kanato Sakamaki este cel de-al doilea CD din colecţia character CD. Cântecul se numeşte 切断★舞踏会 (KIRISAKI CARNIVAL) 'şi este cântat de către Yūki Kaji , care îl dublează pe Kanato Sakamaki. Premierea acestuia avut loc pe data de 3 iulie 2013. Lista de piese # '切断★舞踏会 (KIRISAKI CARNIVAL) 5:29 # 切断★舞踏会 (KIRISAKI CARNIVAL) -off vocal-''' 5:29 # '''Mini Drama 「Only mine」 13:21 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「僕だけのもの」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Boku dake no mono」) Versuri Kanji = ようこそお姫様　ここは誰も知らない夢のお城 悲しいコト　辛いコト　ぜんぶ忘却(ワス)れて 素敵なお伽話(はなし)を唄ってあげる ヒトツ　眼を瞑って　「アリガト」 フタツ　口を閉じて　「ダイスキ」 ミッツ　耳を塞いで　「アイシテル」 ほら、聞こえてきたでしょう？ 素敵な悲鳴(ねいろ)が 饐(す)えたバターの香りに 目覚めた熊の人形(Teddy) ナイフを持ったら準備万端♪ 「さあ、切り裂いてあげる……」 さあ、踊りましょう　僕の掌で 右に左にほら！　複雑怪奇な傷が花開く！ 深紅(アカ)い紅茶(TEA)に 摩訶不思議なJINGER COOKIE MAN ふたりで踊ろう　愉快(たの)しい円舞曲(ワルツ)！ 終わらない切断(キリサキ)★舞踏会(CARNIVAL)の ハジマリさ 丸裸(ぜんら)のお姫様 何もかもを存ぜぬワルい頭蓋(アタマ) バレないコト　信じ電話(TELL) みんな忘却(ワス)れて 無邪気な微笑みで　強欲(ほ)しがった振り ヒトツ　食べ切れず　「オイシイ？」 フタツ　こみ上げて　「モットタベテ？」 ミッツ　吐瀉(は)き散らせば　「キレイだよ」 もう、見えてきたでしょう？　醜悪(みにく)い姿が 臭う実芭蕉(バナナ)ジュースを 飲み干し錯乱(TRIP)in ピースを決めたら、八つ裂きだよ♪ 「………ずっと、笑っていてね」 さあ、狂いましょう　僕の妄想で 上に下に　ホラ有象無象な男(したい)咲き乱れ！ 黒猫(ネコ)が嗤う奇奇怪怪SWEET LITTLE GIRL キミが産み出す　苦しい現実(せかい) 終わらない崩壊(バラバラ)★舞踏会(CARNIVAL)が 続いてく 「………ふふっ、まだ足りないの？」 さあ、踊りましょう　僕の掌で 右に左にほら！　複雑怪奇な傷が花開く！ 深紅(アカ)い紅茶(TEA)に 摩訶不思議なGINGER COOKIE MAN ふたりで踊ろう　愉快(たの)しい円舞曲(ワルツ)！ 終わらない切断(キリサキ)★舞踏会(CARNIVAL)のハジマリさ サヨナラお姫様　誰も居ない寂しい 愛の終演(オワリ) |-| Romaji = Youkoso ohime-sama koko wa dare mo shiranai yume no oshiro Kanashii koto tsurai koto zenbu wasurete Suteki na ohanashi wo utatte ageru Hitotsu me wo tsubutte 'Arigatou' Futatsu kuchi wo tojite 'Daisuki' Mitsu mimi o fusaide 'Aishiteru' Hora, kikoetekita deshou? Suteki na neiro ga Sueta BATAA no kaori ni mezameta Teddy NAIFU o mottara junbi bantan♪ 'Saa, kirisaite ageru......' Saa, odorimashou boku no tenohira de Migi ni hidari ni hora! Fukuztasu kaiki na kizu ga hanahiraku! Akai TEA ni makafushigi na JINGER COOKIE MAN Futari de odorou tanoshii WARUTSU! Owaranai kirisaki★CARNIVAL no hajimari sa Zenra no o'hime-sama nanimokamo o zonzenu warui atama Barenai koto shinji TELL minna wasurete Mujakina hohoemi de hoshikatta furi Hitotsu tabekirezu 'Oishii?' Futatsu komiagete 'Motto tabete?' Mitsu hakichiraseba 'Kirei da yo' Mou, mietekita deshou? Minikui sugata ga Niou BANANA JUUSU o nomihoshi TRIP in PIISU o kimetara, yatsuzaki da yo♪ '...... zutto, waratte ite ne' Saa, kuruimashou boku no mousou de Ue ni shita ni hora uzoumuzou na shitai sakimidare! Neko ga warau kikikaikai SWEET LITTLE GIRL Kimi ga umidasu kurushii sekai Owaranai barabara★CARNIVAL ga tsudzuiteku '......fufuu, mada tarinai no?' Saa, odorimashou boku no tenohira de Migi ni hidari ni hora! Fukuztasu kaiki na kizu ga hanahiraku! Akai TEA ni makafushigi na JINGER COOKIE MAN Futari de odorou tanoshii WARUTSU! Owaranai kirisaki★CARNIVAL no hajimari sa Sayonara o'hime-sama dare mo inai samishii ai no owari |-| Engleză = Welcome princess This is the castle of dreams where no one knows Sad things Painful things Forget about everything I'll sing you a enchanting fairy tale One Close your eyes 'Thank you' Two Shut your mouth 'I love you' Three Cover your ears 'I love you very much' Hey, you heard it right? The lovely sound of screams Teddy woke up to the smell of the laid butter If you have a knife then you're all set♪ Now, let me cut you up' Come, and let's dance in the palm of my hands Now to the left and to the right! Complex wounds are flourishing! A mysterious ginger cookie man and a deep red tea Let us dance a fun and enjoyable waltz together! This is the beginning of a never-ending Ripper★CARNIVAL Naked princess With that stupid head of yours that doesn't understand a single thing Telling everyone to believe in things that cannot be exposed Forget about it all Keep on being greedy with that innocent smile One Don't eat it all 'Is it delicious?' Two Starting to feel full 'Want to eat more?' Three If you're going to throw up 'You're beautiful' You finally see it by now, right? Your ugly appearance Drink the smelly banana juice and fall into bewilderment Once we have decided the pieces, we'll tear them apart♪ '...... always keep smiling, okay' Come, and let's go crazy in my delusion Up and down Look at the rabble of men's corpses blooming! The bizarre sweet little girl smiling like a black cat The painful reality that you made The never-ending Destruction★CARNIVAL '...... fufuu, is it still not enough?' Come, and let's dance in the palm of my hands Now to the left and to the right! Complex wounds are flourishing! A mysterious ginger cookie man and a deep red tea Let us dance a fun and enjoyable waltz together! This is the beginning of a never-ending Ripper★CARNIVAL Goodbye princess This is the finale for the lonely and solitary love Video thumb|left|335 px Referinţe # http://dialover.net/cd/?series=charasong (Site Web Oficial) # By Aria's Cafe on Blogspot Lyrics By Aria's Cafe on Blogspot (traducerea versurilor) Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:CD personaj